


Her

by Supergay_unicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Highschool AU, I Don't Even Know, I suck at updating, Wayhaught - Freeform, highschool, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergay_unicorn/pseuds/Supergay_unicorn
Summary: A somewhat (a very) cheesy high school romance AU between Waverly E. and Nicole H. or WAYHAUGHT.





	1. Chapter 1

The pert girl sat in front of Nicole almost raising her hand at every question in social studies. Nicole and she had only this class together except for P.E., and Nicole didn't exactly enjoy the period.  
It wasn't that she didn't like the class, in general, it was just that Champ Waverly's boyfriend. Champ the Boy-Man as Nicole would joke after Waverly stated so with a slip-up. But for Nicole, it was the fact that Champ was such a dick to Waverly, and no matter how hard she tried everytime that hormonal piece of crap was around her she couldn't help but feel jealous.  
"Nicole"  
"shit" Nicole mumbled she had gotten lost in thought and the only thing she heard was her name being called and only saw what it was about when she noticed that the teacher had asked herself a question. But what? How was it that Waverly knew practically every answer to all of the questions but she didn't even know what the question asked was, she thought.  
The fact that she was panicking was quickly caught on by their teacher Mrs. Houston and she then attempted to tell Nicole the question she had formerly asked "What....." she trailed off as the bell rang and all the kids quickly gathered their things and practically ran for the door.  
For Waverly, she walked up to the teacher. Going to ask a question and for Nicole, she gathered her stuff and was opening the door as their teacher called "Nicole."  
Nicole spun around on her heal "yes" she responded as Waverly walked by her and out the door  
"pay attention tomorrow"  
"Yes ma'am," Nicole replied before walking out the door.

The red head quickly walked to her locker to put her materials from History in her small locker to head to Phys. Ed "ugh" Nicole groaned while closing her locker thinking of Champ practically mauling Waves.  
"Whats wrong?" Waverly asked as she turned the corner and walked over to Nicole.  
"N-Nothing, I just, it's just. It's Nothing." Being the only thing she could voice cause how could she just tell Waves that she didn't want to go to P.E. because she hated the way champ treated her and was jealous cause that self-righteous ass can't treat her right and she should dump him and all she wanted was her.  
"Ok, but come on," she said knowing not to push it. "I don't want to be late because of you." she teased with a grin on her face as Waverly was intrigued with Nicole's reaction to her joking. It made her feel something but didn't quite know what it was.  
Nicole lightly pushed Waverly aside will walking past her. Waverly just stood there intrigued once more by her, then ran up to Nicole and jumping on her back for a sec and ran past the redhead. Nicole followed running after her and soon catching up with Waverly. Not a second later a teacher walked into the hallway and both of them stopped in their tracks in unison as the teacher walked past them then they both burst out into laughter seconds later. Arriving at the gym a few short seconds later still laughing and not to their surprise there was Champ to greet Waverly, as soon as they walked in and accomplishing to ruin the mood.  
The bell rang and all the students in the gym ran to sit on the bleachers.  
Waverly and Champ sat down next to each other and Champ even though being right next to his girlfriend started checking out another girl on the other side of the gym.  
Waverly whispered to Nicole who was staring off in the other direction "hey can we move."  
"Yeah, but wh.." She said turning her head and soon realizing what Champ was doing "Oh."  
"Yeah," She said disappointedly  
Nicole then stated "I'm sorry Waves" as much as she didn't like Champ she didn't want Waverly to feel hurt.  
"Don't be, he's an ass," she said as Nicole started to scoot over shortly followed by Waverly and Champ was to caught up in his idiocy to notice they had even moved.  
A few minutes passed during the period in which the coach explained what they would be doing. Then the coach yelled out, "Ok, pair up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this I really have no clue if this is any good. My punctuation may be off its never been my strong suit. Of course feedback is welcome, thanks for reading.
> 
> I originally posted this on wattpad so if you would like to check it out there please do:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/131648696-her


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this chapter is.

Waverly stomach turned to mush. She usually partnered with Champ for exercises but not after that stunt. That hypocritical ass. She knew she would have to partner will Nicole which wasn't a big deal or rather she, it, she corrected in her thoughts but again it did.  
After they sat there awkwardly for a few seconds Waverly turned her head and asked: "Do you want to be partners?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" she joked knowing there would never be a reason she wouldn't want to be with the girl.  
Waverly almost began to speak before Champ intervened "Hey Waverly."  
"Go away," Waverly demanded sounding a mixture of mad and hurt, which killed Nicole.  
"No." Champ almost shouted sounding defensive.  
Nicole quickly stood up and defended Waverly "Just go Champ."  
He walks away with a huff clearly annoyed.  
A few seconds later the coach yells. "Let's hurry with warm-ups so we can get outside."  
Waverly quickly popped up and grabbed Nicole's hand pulling her along down the bleachers, as everyone else like them shuffled off of the bleachers; and down to the wooden floor of the gym.  
All the kids started stretching and in the middle of the exercise Nicole hopped up and told Waverly that she would be back in a bit.  
Curious Waverly asked, "Where are you going?"  
"The bathroom," Nicole answered  
"Oh," Nicole said bashfully, embarrassed by the fact that she had to ask and sound pitiful although Nicole just found it cute.  
Nicole walked away towards the bathroom as Waverly felt a sinking feeling sad Nicole was gone although she wouldn't admit it to anyone except herself, knowing there was no way she could.  
A short while later the coach announced that they were going outside. Nicole wasn't back yet so Waverly ran over to the bathrooms to get Nicole, figuring she would be out soon. As everyone walked out of the gym doors and outside Waverly walked into the locker room where the bathroom was also placed along with some showers mainly for the girls' basketball team.  
Waverly called out Nicole's name. "Nicole."  
It was answered by a soft "Yes?" from Nicole who walked into the area where Waverly had been waiting for only a few seconds.  
"We're going outside," Waverly responded shyly putting her head down. And feeling once more something for this girl.  
Nicole walked up to Waverly and tipping her chin up to ask "What's wrong." The tone of Nicole's voice sent butterflies to Waverly's stomach, hearing both the concern and care in it.  
It was quiet for a mere second Nicole still tipping Waverly's chin then Waverly stuttered out "N-nothing."  
Nicole just gave her a knowing look before Waverly spun around and told Nicole to "Hurry up" as she walked out of the locker room Nicole speeding after her.  
"Seriously what's wrong," Nicole begged looking for an answer to a question that she knew she would probably never know, but yet she persisted.  
Waverly just quickened her pace.  
Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand, Waverly stopping in her place. "please?" Nicole whispered softly Waverly barley hearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly had yet to tell Nicole about what was bothering her in the period of yet another day that had flew by.  
History rolled around seeing they hadn't had it yesterday. Mrs. Houston stated that the students would have to complete a project on the Battle of Passchendaele by the end of history next school week referring to the days they where in school but over all they had a week to finish the project. She then proceeded to tell the students with concern, that they could find their own partners, but if anyone was a distraction or misbehaved that she would not hesitate to assign otherwise.  
Most of the kids shot up as soon as she stopped talking. Waverly still sitting down, Nicole got up and walked over to her shyly, not knowing the reaction that would be displayed by Waverly.  
Right when Waverly noticed Nicole approaching as if she wasn't already watching the girl she cheerfully called out "Hey Nicole." and yes she was slightly aggravated with her, well a bit more than slightly. But she was still her friend one that she happened to have teensy weensy to friendly friend feelings towards.  
"Hey," Nicole responded Happy by Waverly's cheery attitude. "would you like to be partners?"  
"This is becoming a recurring theme," Waverly said taunting Nicole "yeah, I would love to," Waverly said seeing the startled face of Nicole.  
Happy by the answer she had received from the girl she happily responded "great!"  
They sat there thinking for a moment Nicole pulled out her laptop and opened the browser and searched 'the battle of Passchendaele'  
They researched the event for the rest of the periods finding a reasonable amount of information on the subject. As the period finished and they headed out for their next Nicole put up her stuff and walked up to Waverly look just as she was finishing putting up her own things.  
"Hey. So I hate to ask but I'm going out of town next week. So I can't work on the project with you in class, and I was wondering if you could come over and work on it with me cause I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon and there's no way I'm letting you do all the work." she said jokingly even though she was dead serious being the polite person she was.  
Time didn't hesitate to torture them. The only times time would go faster, was between the short text exchange during the long period of time.  
Finally Nicole heard a knock at the door. To her luck it was Waverly.  
"Hey," Nicole said "come in."  
Waverly didn't say a word but walked in. She was wearing a large coat, giving the weather, boots with pompoms on them, and a colorful scarf.  
"So. Um, do you want anything?" Nicole asked.  
"No thank you."  
"Ok, what do you want to start on?"  
After deciding on minor, and major details, they sat there in awkward silence for exactly 56 minutes. they happened to finish the project within the last hour of that occurring day. Yet by then both were to tired to process quite anything they were so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler

Waverly woke up to an empty room. She then realised she wasn't in the same place she fell asleep; she was on a bed she got up to soon realise, it was Nicole's room.  
She turned to look at the time, seeing she hadn't woken up to the sound of a alarm. She turned to a night stand on the side of the bed, she soon realized a note laying there before she could check the time.  
'Hey, I didn't want to wake you up. I'm going to get some breakfast, if you want to stick around for a bite.'  
Waverly walked into the living space to get her stuff gathered, when Nicole walked in. "Hey, you leavin'? I got donuts. I have plain glaze, vanilla dipped-"  
Waverly cut her off "No need to go farther. Give me." She said extending the last two words.  
"Okay." She said handing over the box.  
Waverly quickly opened the box to get to the vanilla dipped donuts. "Hey do you need a ride home?" Nicole offered watching Waverly.  
"Oh, could you?" She said, muffled because she was still eating the donuts.  
With a soft smile Waverly could only describe as beautiful, she responded quickly with, "Yeah."  
A few minutes later they where out of Nicole's apartment, and headed to the home stead. Waverly technical lived with her sister, Wynonna after her father and eldest sister died after a unfortunate accident. Wynonna was out a lot and her aunt Gus, and uncle Curtis checked on her quite a bit.  
When they got to the home stead Waverly invited Nicole in. At first she was reluctant but so decided she couldn't help herself, and it was still quite a while till she had to head out.  
To be continued. Because, I've been through hell this week so it's short.


	5. Chapter 5

When they walked into the building they heard a raucous from the kitchen. Waverly didn't know whether to be scared or happy because of how far away they were from actual human civilization or it could just be Wynonna, but again it could be Wynonna. Another weird realization crossed her mind it would be odd if it was Wynonna because she's never up at this time which scared her more.

She walked closer to the room where the noise came from cautiously "Wynnona?" Waverly calls out.

"I'm, yeah, what?" Wynnona says followed by a large crash. Which makes Waverly, and Nicole both rush into the room.

"Oh my, Wynonna seriously," Waverly states frustrated by the fact that half the pots and pans were on the floor.

Wynonna sighed once in frustration "Yes, seriously. It's not my fault that it's annoyingly, uneasy to get one fucking pan."

"Whatever Wyn I'm going upstairs," Waverly said grabbing Nicole's hand and pulling her towards the stairs with her.

"Wait."

Waverly annoyed turned around and asked "What?"

"Who's that?"

"Nicole. Ok bye." She said rushing up the stairs.

Nicole stuck behind for a second she looked of to the direction waverly went looked back at Wynonna with a confused expression. "Hi. I'm just, gonna. Yeah." she stuttered out before heading in the direction waverly went.

Once they were in Waverly's room, Waverly jumped on her bed face forward and sighed heavily.

"Dramatic much." Nicole teased.

Waverly's face turned dead serious. "Maybe," she said in a light-hearted tone her expression changing to the point where a mischievous smile now played across her face.

"Waverly your-"

"Amazing, yeah I know" Waverly joked.

"Humble to,"Nicole said sarcastically "But I wouldn't debate." She joked even though it was more than truthful 

All of a sudden Wynonna burst into the room. "Hey does anyone know how to cook this shit?" Wynonna asked holding up a box of Mac and cheese.

"Seriously Winona you don't know how to fix the easiest meal ever made. I swear sometimes I wonder what's wrong with you." Wynonna gave her a evil look. "Love you sis." Waverly said with devilish grin.

Waverly ran pass Wynonna and grabbing the box as well. Nicole chuckled at the two's childish bantering and Nicole and Wynonna walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. When they walked down the stairs Waverly had already turned the stove on and the pot on it.

"Waverly your magic." Wynonna declared more seriously than joking.

Nicole went over and joined Waverly while Wynonna went and collapsed on the couch. "Ah, comfort at last." Wynonna said. "Ugh, I want doughnuts."

"You always want doughnuts." Waverly said.

"So? Doughnuts are amazing."

"Hey, there's some doughnuts in the car."Nicole informed Wynonna.

Wynonna ran up to Nicole. "Your an angle." Wynonna said before running out of the house.

Wynonna came back in and the Mac and cheese was finished within a few more minutes. After they all hung out for a while Nicole realized she should probably go pack some more so she told Waverly and the girls sister good bye and headed back home.

When Monday rolled around Waverly was tortured by the fact that the only to people she could hang out with were Champ and Missy and nether of the two sounded pleasant at the moment.

Yeah Champ was her boyfriend but half the time all he would do was be a hormonal douche. Plus Missy would just want to talk about boys the entire time if the hung out. And the worst part was all she was left with was the thought of Nicole.

"Miss, may I be excused?" Waverly asked

"Yes, but hurry." the the teacher replied.

Waverly walked out of the classroom and to the bathroom while realizing how truly lonely she felt she sat in one of the stalls for a moment contemplating many things. 

"Shit," Waverly stated. "I like Nicole." She realized


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

Nicole hadn't seen Waverly since she had left a little over a week ago she could help the dreaded feeling that something was wrong and one thing that didn't help was that she couldn't find Waverly anywhere

Nicole walked around the school during the free period not knowing what to do cause she couldn't find Waverly anywhere and she was really anticipating History class which was not something she would often think.

All of a sudden there was a noise of something falling and the door to a small closet flung open and champ and a girl fell out of the small space. Nicole quickly realized what the two were doing and stood there for a second she wasn't shocked in fact it seemed completely like him but she wanted answers but she couldn't bare to stay longer

She turned around but before she could go to look for Waverly Champ interrupted her actions by grabbing her wrist and turning her around the second there facing each other Champ says in a stern voice "Don't."

Then it happened she couldn't handle it "What the fuck do you mean 'don't'!" She yelled not really meaning it as a question. "Your a fucking ass Champ. And you don't deserve shit. You especially don't deserve Waverly, and fucking stand and tell me not to tell her just how big of a dick you are." She continue "how can I not?"

So all Nicole could do was kick Champ in the shin making him loosen his grip on her wrist and she ran in the opposite direction she had come in.

She felt like crying. Not about the fact of anything that just happened. Just the reminder that one of the most caring people she had ever had the pleasure of knowing was treated so terribly. And that one of the people that treated Waverly so badly, was one of the only reasons other people didn't.

She stumbled into the bathroom for a break, and hopefully to just have one coherent thought. She couldn't help but feel so conflicted she didn't want to hurt Waverly, but she would only be hurt more if she didn't tell the girl.

When she walked into the bathroom there Waverly was out of all of the things. All Nicole could think was 'God damn it, this is going to be a real shitty day.'


	7. Chapter 7

"Waverly," 

"Shit!" Waverly whispered to herself she had been trying to avoid Nicole for one specific reason she had only realized about a week ago.

"Waverly, please talk to me I don't know what's going on." Nicole began.  
"An-and I need to tell you something." She spoke the last sentence slowly and in an ice cold tone.

"Ok, ok fine." Waverly said looking past her own issues.

Nicole couldn't bare saying the words to convey the situation. But she had to no matter tell Waverly. "Well um, well I saw Champ with-"

Waverly cut her off "It's no surprised. I swear he's such a fucking ass, but I don't care."

"How can you not care!"

Waverly started at Nicole "really, " Nicole had a questioning look on her face but didn't say a word. "I broke up with Champ. I told him he was a bitch and that he cheated on me all the time, and then he went on to swear that he didn't."

"Oh, ok." Nicole mumbled with a slight smile. Revelling that she was just a little too happy about it to Waverly. 

Waverley nodded her head with a grin laying across her face. She walked past Nicole, grabbing her hand, and walking out of the bathroom.

Waverly let go of Nicole's hand and kept walking know that Nicole would follow.

Waverly walked out a door that lead outside of the school and at this point Nicole was confused. "What are we doing?"

"Leaving," was Waverly's short reply.

"Seriously Waves, we are going to get in so much trouble!" The red head complained.

Waverly sighed. "Who cares."

'Me!' Nicole wanted to say but it was useless no matter what she said she'd follow Waverly to her grave at this point. 

"Fine,"

Even though it definitely took longer to get to the homestead they had decided to go there. Seeing as Waverly had insisted and Nicole couldn't help herself.

Once the two were inside and away from the twenty-four seven cold Waverly collapsed on the couch, followed by Nicole.

"So, What's up with you?" Nicole asked awkwardly. She loved hanging out with waverly, but god damn it she was being so confusing.

The other girl hesitated to reply so she stood up from the couch stalling and started pacing. "Um, well" she started but didn't finish. Waverly sat down once again facing Nicole.

Randomly Nicole kissed Waverly, honestly not even knowing why. She pulled away quickly and started rambling. Before she could get a coherent word out Waverly kissed her.

"What the hell is with all the noi- ohhhhh." Wynonna said before realizing the two people. Waverly and Nicole quickly separated. "Well I'm just gonna, wait what the hell are you guys doing out of school." 

"Fuck," waverly said under her breath while a smug smile rested on the red heads face.

Wynonna laughed "I was just fucking with you, I don't care. Well I care but not enough currently so bye."

"Oh and Haught stuff," Wynonna started at Nicole intensely gesturing between herself and her sister's "friend" implying she was watching the girl. Then Wynonna backed into a wall. "God damn it, Fuck hungovers."

The eldest Earp then turned around and walked up the stairs. And all the two girls that had been left downstairs could think was 'well that just happened.'


	8. Chapter 8

"I should go." said the older girl shortly after the interaction with Wynonna.

Before waverly could say much of anything the red head was already out the door. Soon after she headed upstairs and to her bedroom. She closed her door, rather forcefully, and collapsed on her bed feeling many emotions.

The door to Waverly's room opened and Wynonna came in "You ok babygirl?" She asks. Yet Waverly didn’t respond.

"You know cheesy pep-talk's aren't my thing so I'm not going to do that, but I know you and you like that chick so why are you here cause I know you don't want to be here."

"Yeah I know but I don't know what Nicole wants right now."

Wynonna stared at Waverly quizzically "Seriously, I might be oblivious as fuck sometimes but Haught stuff really likes you, It's obvious."

Nicole couldn't help but feel like shit. First she kisses her best friend and then ran off. She didn't know which of those actions was the worse of the two, but the thought of both things made her want to hide from Waverly, and the world in general from fear of judgment and of the disappointment she thought she was sure to face. 

In the middle of her thoughts she heard a loud knock on the door. She went to open the door to be greeted by Waverly, with a look that could only be described as pitiful. "I'm sorry." Nicole blurted out. She couldn't bear seeing her like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short sorry I really don’t know what to do with this story.


End file.
